1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a computer with an embedded antenna wherein the gap between an LCD panel covering and an LCD frame is used to accommodate the antenna. In particular, by coupling the ground surface of the antenna to the shielding plate of the LCD panel, the ground surface and bandwidth of the antenna are extended.
2. Related Art
Wireless transmission devices are equipped with antennas for receiving and transmitting wireless signals. Some use a planar inverted-F antenna (PIFA) for such wireless transmission and reception. Such antennas are often embedded inside the housing of these wireless transmission devices. When a laptop computer with an embedded antenna, for example, is placed on a desk there may cause electromagnetic interference to the antenna due to other nearby facilities on the desk. This situation is bad for signal transmissions and receptions of the embedded antenna. Furthermore, since the antenna is inside the laptop computer housing, it also experiences interference from surrounding metallic conductors inside the housing. Therefore, signal receptions and transmissions are not ideal for an embedded antenna inside a laptop computer housing.
In considering the location of an embedded antenna in a laptop computer, some space out of the LCD panel of the laptop computer can be made use of for accommodating the antenna to achieve better transmission effects. However, as the LCD size increases, the space available in the LCD panel becomes limited, increasing the difficulty in the antenna design. The disclosed laptop computer with an embedded antenna uses the limited space still available in the LCD panel so as to overcome the problems encountered in the prior art. The antenna of the present invention is a metallic plate formed along the side of the LCD frame, using the limited space between the LCD frame and the panel cover to achieve high antenna performance for a compact laptop computer.
The present invention discloses a laptop computer with an LCD panel cover and an antenna embedded inside the LCD panel cover. The antenna is embedded in the gap between the panel cover and the LCD frame supporting the LCD panel. A shielding plate is included in the frame at the back surface of the LCD panel and the ground surface of the antenna can be extended by incorporating the shielding plate of the LCD frame, such that when the LCD panel is opened the antenna is at a distance above the keyboard of the laptop computer and thereby produces an omni-directional radiation pattern. Therefore, the embedded antenna of the present invention can achieve better wireless transmission quality under normal operating conditions of the laptop computer.